E-GUN
E-GUN is a laser in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel manufactured by Maliwan. Special Weapon Effects Increased continuous damage. Always deals non-elemental damage. Fixed weapon parts. No movement speed penalty when aiming down sights. Increased effectiveness against flesh (higher than Incendiary weapons) but ineffective against armor/shields. Usage & Description The E-Gun is the only laser weapon to benefit from bonuses affecting non-elemental damage. Additionally, an important effect of the E-Gun is that it is the only weapon capable of damaging the ghosts encountered during the Sub-Level 13 mission. In exchange for a lack of elemental effect, the E-GUN forfeits the ability to have a damage-over-time effect and is heavily resisted by shields and armor. However, the E-GUN is stronger against flesh enemies than an equivalent incendiary weapon, dealing roughly 170% damage to flesh targets in Normal mode, and 200% in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. Additionally, as the E-GUN has no damage-over-time effect, it does not lose any of its damage potential when used in a vacuum. Notes *A mission weapon version of the E-GUN is given when Sub-Level 13: Part 2 is active. **A permanent version of the E-GUN is awarded if the mission is turned in to Schmidt by using the inverter to repair the fast travel station. The mission and reward versions of the weapon are identical. *The E-GUN spawns with all parts fixed and does not have a prefix. **In the game code, all parts of the E-GUN have the suffix and are referred to as Maliwan-made. **However, visually it has a Maliwan body, Dahl barrel and stock, Tediore grip, no sight, and a unique skin. *The E-GUN behaves as a beam-barreled laser, both technically and visually. *Showdown greatly reduces the E-Gun's strong recoil. *The E-GUN works with Nisha's The Unforgiven skill and triggers explosions at the end of Showdown. The beam will not, however, ricochet from enemy to enemy. *The E-GUN does not work with Nisha's Hot Lead or Magnificent Six despite being non-elemental. **The battery color of this laser (which represents its element) is red, matching the ones found on incendiary weapons. It is possible that E-GUN's element ( ) is a modified version of the incendiary element that has the same strengths and weaknesses against enemies but with a different damage type, thus the bonus is unable to affect it. *The E-GUN has a unique voice module that can only be heard during the missions involving it. *The line 'Can kill ghosts, apparently' is added as one of the bullet points on the gun, listing it as an actual bonus to the weapon's stats. **This doesn't change the weapon's usage as Ghosts do not appear after Sub-Level 13: Part 2 is completed. Quotes *You can't hurt them! Shoot the junction box on the wall, it's the only way! *No time to explain! I'm in the vent! *The ECHO explains it all! *Impressive! I actually work on those things! *Are you experiencing feelings of dread? I know I am. Trivia *The E-GUN is a reference to ''Ghostbusters'': **It fires a continuous orange beam weapon that is very effective against ghosts, similar the Proton pack. **E-GUN is a homophone of "Dr. Egon Spengler", the creator of the proton pack. **It is branded with a No symbol, reminiscent of the Ghostbusters logo. ru:Электрон de:E-GUN Category:Items with voice modules